


wilson, i'd really appreciate it if you'd stop sleeping on my lap.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Touch-Averse Maxwell, maxwil if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Maxwell has a small problem.
Kudos: 34





	wilson, i'd really appreciate it if you'd stop sleeping on my lap.

He's been asleep on Maxwell's lap for a while now.

Maybe it was the shrooms having a particularly soporific effect. He wasn't entirely certain of the mushroom's effects, but Higgsbury had dozed off a few minutes afterward. Evidently, they were metabolized fast.

Or maybe it was the whole 'dealing with a broken arm' bit. As far as he knew, that tended to be stressful for just about everyone involved. He'd know, considering how he'd manage to get a broken rib from a treeguard's swipe. (Even the mime had a slightly better rate of not getting a broken bone from that.)

The current problem was that Wilson was sleeping, on his lap in particular.

Maxwell was not a touchy-feely person. More towards the opposite, he'd prefer not to be touched unless it was necessary.

He attempted to nudge Wilson off.

Not much of a response. Higgsbury was still on his leg.

The former magician sighed, before gingerly lifting Wilson's head with a hand, and placing him on the cot proper, then budging over.

That's better. He felt a little less trapped, at least.

Perhaps a mild annoyance, but, for lack of a better term, it was easier to get rid of the smaller annoyances than the larger ones.

Like getting Wilson off his lap and being in the Constant.

Maxwell huffed again, before taking the bowl the scientist had been eating from. It'd need to be washed out.

**Author's Note:**

> goofing around, this is based on the previous fic i did.


End file.
